


Förebud från en dold framtid

by Renn11



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Actually don't have the game, Erotic themes, F/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renn11/pseuds/Renn11
Summary: Innan väktaren av tiden delar sitt väsen i en mörk och ljus del och ger upphov till Cia och Lana, var hon Cilana, en yngling plågad av osäkerhet och sitt tunga ansvar. Isolerad i Siarnas dal blickar hon ut mot världen och den stora kärleken som hon aldrig kommer att få.Ett mörker smyger sig in i hennes sinne; häxan ser det komma. Till slutet förnekar hon att det har fått grepp om hennes hjärta.





	Förebud från en dold framtid

Himlen lyste blått nog att drunkna i och solens värmande strålar omfamnade milt de smaragdgröna fälten som sträckte sig bort mot horisonten. Bakom henne, tronade rikets juvel: Hyrules slott på höglandets klippor, med en huvudstads stolthet. Lärkor red på den ljumma brisen, med sommarkänsla trallande ur näbbarna snappade de ivrigt efter krumbuktande flygfän. Zeldas ackompanjerade deras sång med de ljuva tonerna från en harpa som hon spelade på med samma invanda säkerhet som när hon gick med sina ben. Med en suck blundade landets drottning och lyssnade till det fridfulla kvittret, melodin och suset i det vajande gräset.  
När kände jag mig så här avslappnad senast? Ingenting att tänka på, inget ok att dra, tänkte hon och rus-känslan som följde tanken gjorde det svårt att hålla inne ett fnitter.  
   Vändningen kom utan förvarning och skedde omedgörlig fort. Hon fick den plötsligaste förnimmelsen av att något var fel och inom kort mörknade dagen, som om ett stormmoln hade täckt för solen. Spänd som en bågsträng vände sig Zelda om, spejande med vaksamma hökögon över slätten, men det som mötte hennes blick förvandlade henne från en rovfågel till en skräckslagen ärla.  
   En illvillig våg av kompakt svärta svepte obeskrivligt snabbt fram emot henne från horisonten  
   Den tiden det tog för Zelda att backa undan med en flätning och vända sig om för att fly, hade det fasansfulla becksvarta tillryggalagt mer en hälften av avståndet mellan det och henne. Desperat sprang Zelda emot slottet och i sin skräck insåg hon inte att hon tappat harpan. Då drottningen stapplande av andfåddhet urskiljde portarna till sitt hopplösa mål, höjde sig flodvågen av mörker över henne och hon for skrikande upp ur sin säng.

Cilana slog upp ögonen och möttes av dunklet i hennes kammare där mörkret alltid samlades tätt utanför sängkanten, utan att kunna förklara kallsvetten som klibbade längs med ryggen, eller varför hon andades som om hon just hade sprungit i panik. I bakhuvudet ringde en varningsklocka.  
    _Var det en ond dröm, eller bara ditt hjärta som skriker?_  
   "Inte nu", mumlade Cilana trött.  
   Möjligtvis hade hon fått ett omen, en förvarning. Insikten fick häxan att kvickna till och kasta av sig täcket. Huden på armar och ben knottrade sig av ovilja i kylan, men som skolad väktare visste Cilana bättre än att förbise sina farhågor, fastän hon hellre velat sova i värme.  
   Med en vifftning väcktes ett klot av matt vinrött ljus till liv och steg slött upp över hennes axel, som om den också led av trötthet. Skenet lyste upp väggarna och skåpen belamrat med hennes olikartade samlingar: Allt från pressade vårblommor, till ett paraplyställ fullproppat med meterlånga fågelfjädrar.  
   Stjärnorna utanför fönstret glittrade glasklara; Cilana gissade att var runt midnattstimmen. Hon tassade bort till en stol och drog på sig den gräddvita morgonrocken som hängde över ryggen. I den kvävande natten tycktes varje liten rörelse öronbedövande.  
    _Se till dem, så att ingenting har hänt. Se till honom._  
   ”Jag ska.” muttrade häxan och fumlade med att knyta klädesplagget med avdomnande fingrar.  
   Nu när hon väl hade bestämt sig för att undersöka saken, gnagde oron i bakhuvudet. Det gälla knarrandet från sovrumsdörren ekade igenom den vidsträckta hallen, då häxan skred ut ur sitt gemak. Ett becksvart mörker hägrade utanför det begränsade ljusklotet och lockade fram den djupliggande mörkräddheten hon lidit av som liten. Sagor om barnaslukande vålnader och jättelika keesarer i murkna stugor, kom till minnet. Trollkvinnan ruskade på huvudet för att göra sig av med de skrattretande föreställningarna. Trots detta ökade Cilana långsamt farten då hon färdades genom den ödsliga korridoren, tills det att hon rusade.  
   Det är ängslan över hjältens välmående, inte mörkret som gjort mig nervig, intalade hon sig.  
   Bortom flera vindlande trappor och vägskäl, anlände Cilana till en paviljong; öppen mot omvärlden. Taket hölls uppe av vita pelare, vilka stod staplade i jämn symmetri längs med kanten på rummet. Generationer av tidsväktare, vilka använt platsen till fjärrskådning, hade funnit att sinnet vandrade lättare om det slapp gå igenom väggar. Här fanns det inget skydd för vinden och häxan var tacksam över den lätta, ändock värmande rocken. På dagen skulle hon ha haft en anmärkningsvärd utsikt över den kringliggande skogen och det fallfärdiga Siarnas dal. Att beskåda ruinerna efter klanens gamla hemstad fick henne alltid att känna sig vemodig, men Cilana hade inte haft något emot att kunna se skogen. För henne var synen av alla träden rogivande.  
_Vad väntar du på?_  
   Utan att låtsas tjatet, skred Cilana framåt över schackrutiga golvplattor tills klotet lyste upp en marmorpiedistal, högtidligt placerad i mitten av rummet. Toppen av den höga sockeln nådde henne till axlarna – en konstruktion menad åt män – och hon hade inga klackar på. Cilana ställde sig på tå, grep tag i en snövit spira som satt inkilad i mitten på piedestalen, och matade respektfullt ut den ur den bleka stenen. Staven hon nu höll i handen hade en bekvämare längd och trollkvinnan smekte tillgivet det genomskinliga klotet som vilade på toppen. Det var en oansenlig tingest, lik de simpla spåkulor vilka såldes till vrakpris på marknaden. Skenet bedrog dock.  
   Väktaren slöt ögonen för att lättare kunna öppna sitt tredje. På punkten där spåkulan fanns, tändes en blomma av färgskimrande ljus. Området svällde då hon lockade artefakten att vakna; abstrakta mönster bredde ut sig likt ett kalejdoskop bakom ögonlocken. Med långa meditation andetag tvinnade Cilana mentalt sin magi till ett nät, vilket fångade in de skiftande nyanserna och tyglade den till hennes vilja. Röster och ord som inte var hennes egna, drog sig respektfullt tillbaka mot det innersta av hennes medvetande och lät siaren utöva sin konst ifred.  
   Nynnande klotet sina önskningar, samlade Cilana de oregelbundna formerna till en bild av världsalltet. Det första hon gjorde var att söka upp hjälten. Hon fann att hennes egen tids Link sov djupt, orörd från vilka bekymmer som än väntade under dagen. Då hon inte kunde förnimma något direkt fara, riktade Cilana istället sin uppmärksamhet mot den vidare tidströmmen, varhelst hon kände hjältens eviga själ. Hon fann ingenting utöver det normala. Likt murgrönan som snärjde andra växter, kröp ondska in deras liv, dock aldrig med ett så hårt grepp att hoppets förkämpar inte kunde överkomma den. När siaren hade försäkrat sig om att de var utom fara, först då vände hon sin blick mot drottningen.  
   Hyrules unga regent satt på kanten av sin ombonade himmelssäng, med darrande händer knutna över nattlinnet. Hennes sheika-livvakt satt bredvid och förde handen i lugnande cirklar över regentens rygg medan den forne ståthållaren yrade runt i sovkammaren, fortfarande med nattsmössan på.  
    Var det en av jäntans nattmaror igen? Färgerna runt Cilana flimrade rött, när hon såg drottningen lägga huvudet mot livvaktens bröst, som om hon var ett litet barn, och hur denne bejakade henne med sin omfamning.  
   Behöver jag verkligen väckas, när du redan har en kohort där för att uppfylla ditt varenda behov? tänkte trollkvinnan och bröt sig ur transen.  
   Genast kom utmattningen över henne och hon blev medveten om blåsten som slingrat sig runt henne och fick kroppen att darra. Slitet la Cilana huvudet mot piedestalen och blicken föll över de distinkta emblem som tidsväktare före henne ristat in i sockeln för att lämna spår efter deras tjänst. Givetvis hade hennes mentor valt att rista in sitt på toppen. En tvåhövdad drake, den perfekta skapelsen innebar det. Häxan fnös, fast den sedvanliga ilskan, som kom när hon tänkte på Geviles, ersattes nu av en bitter smak i munnen. Ingenting skulle kunna förmå Cilana att önska sin föregångare tillbaka till livet, men under mörka nätter kände häxan ett trängande behov av samma erfarenhet.  
_Har en fågel någonsin behövt vägledning från maskarna i jorden?_  
   Cilana kunde inte hjälpa att hon log åt den metaforen. När hade rösten egentligen dykt upp? Först som knappt hörbara viskningar, – i början misstog hon dem för sina egna tankar – vilka vuxit sig starkare och mer anspråksfullt, tills häxan glömt hur det kändes att vara utan dess okroppsliga sällskap.  
   I ett avlägset barndomsminne, då familjen reste från ort till ort, hade Cilanas bedrivit tiden på kuskbocken med sin far, en man vars tårar och skratt endast lockades fram av orden som han läste eller hörde, igenom att fundera ut snärtiga beskrivningar av saker som de passerade och låta den andre gissa vad orden syftade till. Samma kärlek till talet och språkets förmåga att väcka känslor, kunde Cilana finna i den som tilltalade henne. Han, för det var utan tvekan en man, använde så pass blommande fraser till att berömma hennes talanger att det kunde få ansiktet att hetta och han visste alltid vad som rörde sig i hennes hjärta, likt ett oberoende samvete, även när hon hade svårt att erkänna känslorna för sig själv.  
   Var han även medveten om att hon inte litade på något av de inställsamma orden? De gav henne bilden av en vakande orm som lockade fram sitt byte med en kluven tunga för att sedan hugga.  
   Förnuftigast vore att göra sig av med rösten; hon visste hur. Kanske var det därför. Efter att hon letat upp trollformeln som skulle sopa bort vartenda spår av inkräktaren, – Nu låg hotets förintelse ett beslut bort. – hade det blivit allt svårare att ta det avgörande steget och hon sköt alltid handlingen framför sig.  
   Aldrig någonsin, varken från levande varelser eller föremål, hade Cilana känt samma potenta löfte om omätbar magisk kraft. Som om rösten tillhörde en stormvind, ett bergs väsen eller tiden själv. Cilana lät sig påminnas om en anekdot från Geviles: Eld var mäktigt och livsfarligt, men som verktyg hade den fört människan framåt från stenåldern.  
_Tänk dig att äga kraften att fördriva all den orätt i världen du nu tvingas ignorera. Ondska kunde stoppas innan det blivit mer än blott ett frö av ont uppsåt._  
   Utan ondska, skulle det då finnas hjältar? kunde Cilanna inte låta bli att tänka och magen knöt sig.  
   "Jag har inget behov av att agera som tidens rättskippare", svarade hon och rätade på sig inför interlokutören utan form.  
_Rädda då spädbarnet som dör i sin vagga. Ge mod till mannen som skulle fått ett gott liv om han endast vågat erkänna sin kärlek. Viska till kvinnan att modern ligger ensam och sjuk i sin stuga. Gör det._  
   ”Fru Cilana?”  
   En honungsmjuk stämma drog henne överrumplat bort från den inre diskussionen. I dörröppningen stod en ung man bärande på en lykta. Det flammande gula ljuset gav lyster till hans rågblonda hår och gnistrade i de blå ögonen. Det stiligt skarpskurna ansiktet – höga kindknotor och solbränd hy – uttryckte oro.  
   ”Jag märkte att du hade vaknat.” Ynglingen närmade sig sakta. ”Vad gör du här, i en sådan kyla, fröken? Har något allvarligt skett?”  
   Försiktigt satte han ner lyktan på marken, för att sedan ta tag om trollkvinnans axlar och gjorde ett smärtat ljud när han vidrörde hennes kalla axlar. Med en suck lutade Cilana huvudet mot hans grönklädda bröstkorg, då mannen svepte ett par beskyddande armar om henne. Aromen han utsöndrade var en blandning av myskig och frisk vildmarksdoft, som från en prunkande äng. Hon drog in den girigt i näsborrarna och kände hur sinnet slappnade av.  
   "Inget är fel, jag behövde bar se över tidslinjerna ännu en gång, Link, svarade hon. Att uttala hans namn fick henne att le.  
   "Även vid midnatt sköter du din uppgift så ihärdigt, sa han med en imponerad ton.  
   Med heta kinder backade Cilana fnittrande bakåt och slog ner blicken till fötterna.  
   "Jag har trots allt rollen som tidens väktare, sa hon.  
   I nästa sekund påminde hennes blick häxan om den slarvigt hopknutna morgonrocken och det sladdriga nattlinnet dårunder.  
   "Ursäkta att jag inte visar upp mig i någonting finare, sa Cilana, samtidigt som hon vände ryggen åt mannen och kammade igenom det pärlemovita håret med tafatta fingrar i ett försök att få det mindre rufsigt.  
   "Du är lika strålande vacker som alltid,” sa Link, allt medan han slank upp bakom Cilana och kysste sidan på hennes hals ömsint. Vågor av värme svallade utåt från beröringen och Cilana fann att huvudet fylldes med lava. Efteråt kände hon sig alltid generad över hur lätt den minsta kroppsliga närhet kunde få henne omtumlad; i stunden lockade de snurriga tankarna endast fram ett ljudligt fnissande, då hon lutade sig tillbaka i en varm och kärleksfull famn. Link var perfekt. Stark, omtänksam, vacker…  
_Falsk._  
   Cilana bröt sig ur omfamningen som om hon hade fått en stöt. Kvar stod mannen med armarna hängande i luften där hon precis hade stått. Ansiktsdragen blev genast ängsliga.  
   ”Gjorde jag någonting fel?” frågade han, på ett hundaktigt sätt rädd att göra henne förnär. Med ett knakande bet Cilana ihop käkarna och undvek att möta den andres sökande blick.  
   ”Kan du...” Häxan drog efter andan, ingen mer luft fanns att i fylla lungorna med för det. "…vara tyst ett slag.”  
    En darrning for igenom Links kropp och armarna slaknade för att sedan falla ner till sidorna. Cilana sträckte på ryggen och betraktade honom med objektiva värderingar.  
    Han var hennes främsta skapelse. En av fyra dockor som hon modellerat efter den sanna hjälten. Ett helt år tog det att färdigställa den senaste och ge honom en stark kropp, fylld med ett sublim dekokt av känslor: Den gränslösa kärlek och hängivelsen gentemot henne, såväl som mod och osjälviskhet. Till sist det svåraste, likväl mest oumbärliga: Själen.  
   Dockorna innan hade varit misslyckanden i det avseendet. I denna Links fall hade hon äntligen lyckats skapa ett inre väsen, så verklighetstroget att ingen kunde skilja honom från en riktig människa. Cilana försökte förneka att det fortfarande inte var nog, att allt hennes slit hade varit förgäves.  
_Du kunde lika gärna ha klätt en fågelskrämma i hans kläder. Det skulle ha sparat dig möda._  
   "Tig", muttrade Cilana och lyfte blicken motsträvigt för att se in i dockans ögon.  
   Det var inte honom. Hon kunde aldrig återskapa honom.  
   En vanlig människa kanske; inte den utvalda själen genomsyrad och förevigad av krafterna som formade hela deras verklighet. Även om denna värld hade blivit ett blekt landskap sedan hon blivit förälskad. Hur hade hon någonsin trott att gröna skogar, god mat, eller spännande böcker väckte känslor – lycka – inom henne. Ingenting hade varit verkligt förrän hon hjälten öppnade upp ett bråddjup i hennes hjärta.  
_Sakta men säkert, kommer du slukas i detta hål, flicka lilla._  
   ”Kan du hålla tyst!,” skrek Celana.  
   Dockan ryckte till, men gjorde inga försök att stoppa henne, när hon ilsket stormade fram och tillbaka över golvet.  
   ”Du tror att jag är så dum,” sa Cilana  
   Att hon såg ut att prata med sig själv struntade hon i; det fanns inte någon där som kunde döma henne.  
   ”Visst, jag gör som du säger, bryter varenda regel en väktare har och lämnar dalen för att söka upp honom. Det skulle ändå vara omöjligt för oss två att ... han har henne. Det är alltid ... så ... att ... hjälten är bunden till prinsessan.”  
   Trollkvinnan stannade upp. Hela hennes kropp skakade i kylan och av en pressande smärta inifrån.  
_Som en naturlag tagen direkt ifrån sagans värld._  
   Den torra saklighetent fick, mer än sedvanliga tröstande ord, trycket i bröstet att lätta. Hon gnuggade bort ledsamheten ur ögonen, och suckade djupt. De var båda tysta i en halv minut, sedan återupptog rösten sitt lirkande.  
  _Lagar kan brytas, bara man har styrkan att få den makten. Den styrkan har du._  
   ”Nej,” svarade Cilana trött.  
   Trött på allting.  
    _Det finns ej en ledsammare syn, än en fågel fångad i en öppen bur. Vad håller dig tillbaka? Dammiga lagar som skrevs århundraden innan du föddes. Räds du att allt som någonsin sagts dig är en samling lögner?_  
   "Jag kan inte ändra på hur saker är, även om jag ville. Det är bara att acceptera.”  
   Detta argument hade Cilana använt brukat gånger för att sätta punkt för deras diskussioner. När han fortsatte, stannade Cilana tvärt i sitt spatserande av ren häpenhet.  
_Allt är möjligt bara du har makten._  
   Flimrade i häxans sinne, en bild av tre gyllene trianglar som hänge i luften, glänsande av ett gudomligt ljus. En bit i pusslet om röstens verkliga intentioner lades på plats.  
   ”Du kan inte tro att jag någonsin skulle använda trekrafterna för egen,”svarade Cilana, med hela kroppen spänd som en sköldmö beredd att ta emot stöten från en lans. ”Det skulle gå emot allt...”  
_Återigen, denna underkastelse,_ svarade rösten. Vad som varit lent och kärvänligt, gormade nu likt en vred havsstorm. _Du har världens mest kraftfulla magi vid fingerspetsarna; ändå skyggar du undan, som om mänskligt begär är något du inte tillåts äga. Om du hade trekraften skulle..._  
   ”Jag är dess väktare!”  
_En roll du tilldelades ovillkorligt som barn. Jag ser det som i din fulla rätt att taga för dig av det goda som ödet funnit passande att hålla ifrån dig._  
   Svaret var enkelt och träffsäkert; Cilana visste inte hur hon skulle kunna tysta den andre.  
   ”Nej."  
   Medvetandet teg inte länge. Han talade lågt, med en björns ilskna brummande.  
    _Uppenbarligen kommer du aldrig att förstå om jag ej demonstrerar min mening för dig._  
   Innan Cilana fick ett svar från tungan, flöt en ström av pulserande kraft, lika överväldigande och plötsligt som en storm flod, ut från djupt inom bröstkorgen på henne, ändå till fingertopparnas spets. Häxan spärrade upp ögonen och hennes magi virvlade och svällde. Driven till galenskap av all näring, strömmade den svart ut i luften och omvälvde henne i ett tätt moln. Med en flätning backade kopian undan. Långsamt höll Cilana upp en hand och betraktade den som om ett okänt föremål från en avlägsen dimension ersatt hennes gamla arm. Trots natten framträdde varenda ränna som löpte över huden skarpare än om det varit dag. Hennes porer pirrade. Blodet tycktes ha blivit elektriskt, Cilana kunde känna hur det strömmade genom kroppen. Nackhåret stod upp och vinden dånade i öronen med kraften hos en gigantisk trumma.  
   ”Det här är...,” sa hon, oförmögen att finna rätt ord.  
   Det här var röstens magi.  
   Hon slöt ögonen och samlade sig.  
   ”Vem gav dig tillåtelse att göra detta?,” frågade hon och tvingade rösten att låta oberörd och kall.  
_Du förnekar dig själv. Jag vet vad du vill i ditt hjärtas hjärta._  
   ”Du glömmer vem här som kan förinta den andre med blott en tanke,” fräste häxan till svar. "Hur vågar du försöka förföra mig på det här sättet? Du har överskridit varje godtagbar gräns."  
_Gåvan har getts och kan inte returneras_. Någonting orubbligt bestämt hade smugit sig in i hans ton. _Om du vägrar ta tillfället i akt, kan jag inte stoppa dig._  
   "Få det inte att låta som om det enda rätta du kan göra i denna situation skulle vara fel. Du kan inte manipulera mig så lätt."  
   En lång stund väntade Cilana på att tystnaden i huvudet skulle brytas. Rösten teg.  
   Häxan vände handflatorna uppåt och skärskådade dem, som om hon borde finna något i de kupade fingrarna.  
   Låt kraften ebba över, låt det vara, uppmanade hon sin kvalande mage.  
   Hade hon haft den här känslan förut? Som om händerna kunde utföra gränslösa mirakel? Ja, i barndomen, efter att hon lärt sig sin första trollformel. I sin naivitet hade barnet trott att världens lagar skulle böjas inför magins krafter och uppfylla alla önskningar i samma stund som de väcktes i henne. På många vis hade trollkunnigheten gett henne sådan makt. Som tidernas övervakare hade hon fått se mer än vad som rymdes i tusen livstider. Hjärtevärmande ting som ingav henne hopp om liv och mänsklighet, och fruktansvärda orättvisor som lika kvickt slet bort det från henne.  
   Se, men inte röra.  
   Egentligen förbjöd bara en tidmätares principer henne att ingripa i tiden om det riskerade att få värdsliga konsekvenser; allting på jorden hade inte sådan betydelse. Möjligheten fanns att åstadkomma förändring; påfrestningen skulle vara jämförbart med att flytta Eldins berg med tanken.  
   "Det finns hela tiden nån sate där ute som förlorat allt de har hållit kärt," mindes Cilana att Geviles sagt.  
   "Lika bra att sluta bry dig, när det inte finns något vi kan göra åt saken," hade han menat.  
   Tills nu hade hon aldrig kunnat göra något åt saken.  
   "Vad håller jag på med?", sa häxan högt för sig själv. "Surar som ett ouppfostrat barn."  
   "Min dam?"  
   Dockan trevade sig närmare och Cilana log för att visa honom att hon fortfarande var sig själv.  
   "Det är ingen fara. … Kom närmare, jag ska visa dig ett av magins mirakel."  
   Med trevande fingrar sträckte sig Cilana mot ljuset som slumrade bakom kristalens yta. Svarta dimslöjor slingrade runt hennes armar, som en förlängning av hennes ande och beblandades med regnbågen av färger som öppnade sig, dansande om varandra som olja på vatten. Ett sken, starkare och mer praktfullt än häxan någonsin lyckats frammana förut, sträckte sig ut från piedestalen och öppnade dörren in till tiden i dess fullkomlighet. I berusningen från denna ojämförliga framgång, dök Cilana utan tvekan ned i tidens flodströmmar.  
   Epoker av obegränsad framtid, nutid och dåtid framträdde likt svalvågor på ett brusande hav och under ett ödesdigert ögonblick trodde häxan att hon skulle dras ner och drunkna under ytan, innan hon tog sig samman och steg över ytan likt ett triumferande skepp.  
   "Detta blir inte svårt," sa hon till sig själv och de nya kraftresurserna försäkrade henne.  
   Hon irrade inte omkring mållöst, mellan tragiska öden, utan hade bestämt sig för ett: En skogshuggare från ett avlägset rike som fängslat hennes tankar länge nu.    En trollkarl hade flyttat till trakten under hans livstid, ingen välmenande svartkonstnär, utan en som brutit alla löften om att använda sin makt till att hjälpa svaga och skippa rättvisa. Genast förtryckte han folket i byarna runt omkring och stal deras rikedomar. För byn och familjen åtog den enkle skogshuggaren det farliga uppdraget att göra sig av med trollkarln. Kanske på grund av att han var en normal man, togs magikern av överraskning och fick ett yxblad i hjässan som resultat.  
   Med sitt sista andetag, hade trollkarlen lagt en sista vidrig förbannelse över sin baneman och när skogshuggaren återvände hem låg familjen insjuknade i en rasande feber. Deras liv hade bränts bort nästa dag.  
Så fortsatte det, i varje nytt liv, i varje tidslinje som skildes från den ursprungliga, skulle mannen föddas, växa upp och när han levt lika många dagar som då skogshuggaren dödade trollkarlen rycktes allt han älskade ifrån honom.  
   Ingen annan svartkonstnär hjälpte honom någonsin; ingen visste ens att förbannelsen fanns. Bara hon kunde göra något. Cilana såg framför sig hur hon sträckte ut handen efter skogshuggaren, tog tag om alla liv som mynnade ut ur själens mynning, försiktigt som om hon vidrörde spindelväv.  
   Förbannelsen behövde Cilana inte leta efter, det fyllde henne med avsky att se den, likt en nål som satte ett väck i ett annars flödande tygstycke. Bestämt tog trollkvinnan tag om abnormiteten och igenom en murbräcka av mörk energi sopades den, med förvånansvärd lätthet, bort.  
   Sporrad av framgången gjorde Cilana en kraftansträngning, likt ett pulserande hjärta som tryckte ut medvetandet i alla riktningar, fyllde hon tidens alla rum och tillintetgjorde förbannelsen i varje skrymsle, innan hon lika snabbt krympte och bröt transen.  
   I sitt siar tillstånd hade inte Cilana annat den trötthet som nu lägrades över henne. Magin hon lånat var spenderad och luften strök kallt mot huden där energi förr hade sipprat fram som en tät kofta. Med en suck tumlade häxan emot pelaren; samtidigt rörde ett leende hennes läppar, då hon med en sista bemödande blick, såg skogvaktaren omfamna sina barn vid återkomsten från trollkarlens lya.  
   "Cilana."  
   Ett par varma och starka händer slöt sig om häxans axlar.  
   "Jag mår bra," mumlade hon till dockan, ögonen slutna, samlade ork och rätade på sig för att ta hans händer och le, uppfylld av det triumferande ljus som gagnades en människa när de utfört ett underverk som satte deras märke på jorden.  
   "Jag har gjort något underbart."  
   Cilana ville skratta. Hon hindrades av en gäspning.  
   "Ingen blir gladare än jag av att höra detta, Med din tillåtelse eskorterar jag dig till din sovkammare medan du berättar," föreslog dockan gentlemannamässigt och lät Cilana kroka i en kraftlös arm i hans.  
   På väged nedför trappan knyckte samvetets nyckfulla ande till och påminde Cilana om vem som egentligen borde få äran över det som skett.  
   Tack, viskade hon in i sitt sinne. Inte ett ljud, inte ett tecken på att en röst någonsin hade funnits där. Cilana hade glömt av hans försvinnande.  
   Varför hände detta nu och aldrig förut?  
   För dåsig för att ägna sig åt farhågor, ruskade häxan av sig dem och lutade huvudet mot dockans axel.  
   Kanske återvänder han efter att magin som han gav till mig återhämtats, tänkte Cilana och blundade.  
   Om hon drog in doften från dockans kläder, kunde hon nästan inbilla sig att det verkligen var den riktige hjälten som vandrade bredvid henne, och älskade henne.


End file.
